Under My Mask
by PurpleSharpii
Summary: She's cute, she's funny, she's new in town, and she and Kiba get on each other's nerves to no end. But could this hate turn to attraction? KibaOC
1. My OC

**Hey guys!! Forigive my horrible summary! XDD I just wanted to start this story off with a little description about my OC and all the other random crap you should know!! This isn't really the first chapter to my fanfic, but don't worry that'll be up REALLY soon, I swear!!**

* * *

**My OC:**

**Name: **Kaori Mari (kay-or-ee m-o-rie)

**Birthday: **June 14

**Zodiac Sign: **Gemini

**Favorite Color: **black, purple, cerulean,

**Favorite Outfit: **Black crop top with a fishnet top underneath and… Pants… -what the heck-…As long as it's not short, pink, or too sexy.

**Motto: **One day life will flash before you're eyes, make sure it's worth watching.

**Looks: **Dark, long raven hair. It goes a few inches below her shoulders. Bangs in her eyes. Her eyes change color with the mood she's in. Her complexion is fair, not too dark, not too pale.

**Description: **She's a really irresponsible girl, but when she knows the situation is hard enough and would cost much, you could depend on her. She's had a horrible past, but it hasn't effected her now. At least when she's around friends. She's usually a happy, spunky, excited girl, but is really quick-tempered. She's tried to hide it, but she has a demon inside of her (you'll have to read the story to find more out!

**Kaori's Eye Colors:**

**Yellow**-Happy/Joyful/Humorous

**Orange**-Excited/Hyper

**Dark Blue**-Calm

**Light Blue**-Shy

**Red**-Pissed Off

**Purple**-Up for Anything/not giving up

**Brown**-Disgusted

**Cyan**-Confused

**Magenta**-Awkward/Uncomfortable

**Pink**-Flirty/In love

**White**-Bored

**Gray**-Sad/Dull/Depressed

**Dark Green**-Curious

**Light Green**-Content

**Black**-Uhmm black never really appears, but when it does know that you ARE going to die and NO ONE can stop her. (: Not the color you want her eyes to be no matter who are.

**Legend:**

Normal

**(talking dog)**

_Thinking_

YELLING

_Events _


	2. Meet the New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for Kaori Mari!**

**a/n: This is my FIRST story on this site and this is the FIRST chapter! So read, review and enjoy(:**

* * *

"So… Do you have any idea where we're going, Akemi?" Kaori asked her loyal dog.

**(What??? I though you knew where we were going?!)**

"Not really…" she confessed.

**(Oh no, we're lost! We're lost! We're lost!!)**

"Hey, don't go freaking out on me! You're the one with the great nose! I though you'd be able to sniff out the way!!"

**(Well I could, but I'm too lazy… Besides I thought you were from around here!!)**

"Well if you're too lazy then so am I," Kaori sighed, "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm always late. Besides I can smell ramen! I don't think Konoha is very far from here!"

_Meanwhile_

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!" Kiba roared. He was already tied to a post for getting too angry about Kaori. "SHE'S TWO HOURS LATE!!"

"Well Lady Tsunade _did _say that she was always late," Kurenai said, not nearly as furious as Kiba was.

"But two hours??" Kiba shouted, "That's it I'm going looking for her!"

"Huh? Kiba-" Kurenai was about to stop Kiba from going looking Kaori, but Akamaru had already cut through the rope and they bounded off.

Kurenai decided not to stop him when she thought, _it'll be an interesting way for them to meet… _Kurenai, why are you already trying to play matchmaker?

_Meanwhile_

**(You still think we're close?)** Akemi taunted.

"Yep! We'll be there in no time!" Kaori said confidently.

**(That's what you said 45 minutes ago!)**

"Well you know what-" Kaori was about to scold her dog when someone suddenly slammed into her.

"Get off of me!!" she shouted.

Kiba did as he was told and then asked, "Who are you?"

"Kaori Mari. Hi!" she dusted herself off and then Kaori help out a hand to shake, but the boy with red triangles on his face and a giant Eskimo jacket ignored it and said, "Kiba Inuzuka."

Then suddenly he realized it, "YOU'RE THAT GIRL WE'VE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR!!"

Kaori equaled the tone of her voice, "WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE SO STUPID, HANGING AROUND HERE WHEN YOU SHOULD'VE COME TO TRAINING WITH YOUR NEW SQUAD!!

Kaori's eyes went red, "I'M STUPID?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?? BESIDES, DO YOU REALLY THINK I PLANNED ON BEING HERE ALL DAY??"

"Wait," Kiba lowered his voice, "Are you saying you got lost?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Kiba sighed, "Great, we got stuck with a girl who can't even find her way around the village."

"WHAT? DO YOU WANT TO DIE EARLY?" "SHUT UP, WILL YOU!! Now just hurry up. I have to show you the way to the training grounds."

"Fine…"

The two started walking to the training grounds in silence.

**(He's a cutie! You like him!) **

"What? That's not true!! Shut up!!" Kaori shouted, not aware of the stares she got from strangers at her random outburst.

"Who are you talking to?" Kiba looked at her like she was crazy.

"My dog," Kaori pointed at Akemi like it should be obvious.

"Oh," he said.

Kaori wondered why he acted like it was common sense that she could talk to her dog. Most people that she a lunatic when they saw her with Akemi. But not Kiba. Then Kaori looked at the other dog, Akamaru, and remembered Kiba's clan. _Inuzuka, of course! _Secretly though, Kiba was impressed that she could communicate with Akemi. He thought this form of communication was strictly in the Inuzuka clan. _Maybe I'm wrong… I'll have to ask Hana…_

Soon they both heard Kaori's stomach growl and Kiba already new what she was thinking.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" Kaori whined, "I'm starving!"

"Because you're already two and a half hours late!"

"So what?"

"What do you mean 'so what'?!"

"Well you don't have to come, but I'm going to find something to eat!"

Kiba gave up, "Fine, Ichiraku is right here."

They walked into a cramped restaurant, and there was a blonde-haired boy sitting at a booth enjoying a bowl of ramen.

"Oh hey Naruto," said Kiba.

"Hey Kiba!" greeted the boy apparently named Naruto.

"You guys no each other?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah," was all Kiba said. _I guess he's not in the mood for explaining anything. _

"Huh?" Naruto finally noticed the extra company, "Who's your friend Kiba?"

"I'm Kaori Mari!"

"Naruto Ukumaki at your service!" he said, "C'mon Kaori! Sit, sit! Have a bowl of ramen!"

_Finally some better company then Kiba. A much better greeting than Kiba's too…_

Kaori sat between Naruto and Kiba. She ordered beef ramen, as suggested by Naruto. The three ninjas sat in silence for awhile - Kiba still partially mad that they had to stop, Naruto consumed by his ramen, and Kaori sat between the two of them feeling awkward. That is, until Kaori looked over at Kiba's bowl of ramen and saw something that looked live a brown cat tail - completely disgusting.

"What _is _that?" Kaori pointed at it with an appalled look on her face - which would explain why her eyes had turned brown.

"Uhmm, some kind of fish, I think. I don't know what it's called, but try it!" Kiba picked up the fish with his chopsticks waiting for her to open her mouth.

"Eww, no!" Kaori laughed, her eyes turning yellow.

"Come on!" Kiba laughed with her.

"No, that's gross!" she smiled.

"It's good, I swear!!"

"No!!" Kaori swatted the disgusting fish from Kiba's chopsticks, causing it to fall on to Naruto's face.

They looked at the fish sprawled across his nose, and suddenly the three of them burst out in an uncontrollable laughter. Kaori's eyes were the brightest shade of yellow that had been in for a long time. When the laughter had finally ceased - when Akamaru ate the fish off of Naruto's face - they all had large smiles on their faces.

"Y'know, you guys would make a cute couple!" Naruto said with a few laughs here and there.

Kiba coughed himself into a straight face and Kaori's eyes went from yellow to magenta as she unwillingly blushed and looked down so no one would see.

_Well it seems like Kiba's cooled down._

Before they could continue their awkward conversation, a certain raven-haired Uchiha interrupted them.

"Naruto, come on, we have to go train," he said.

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto slurped down the rest of his ramen and left with Sasuke.

"Bye guys! Bye Kaori!"

"Bye, " Kiba and Kaori said simultaneously.

**(I know what your thinking!)**

"What?" Kaori said. It took Kiba a minute to realize she was talking to her dog again.

**('This town is full of cute boys!')**

"WHAT?? THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M THINKING AT ALL!!" she shouted

Kaori looked at Kiba, "M-maybe we should head out now," she laughed and scratched her head.

Kiba agreed and they left Ichiraku and set out for the training grounds again.

_Well she certainly is going to stir up things her. _Kiba smiled at the thought.

* * *

**Yaayyy!! First chapter finished!! PLEASE tell me what you liked, didn't like etc. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! xDDD**


	3. She'll Train Tomorrow

**The third chapter of ****Under My Mask****!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Ahh, look who finally showed up," Kurenai said.

"Oh hey Kurenai! Er… Kurenai-sensei!" Kaori greeted her new sensei.

"Well team, introduce yourselves!" Kurenai ordered.

"I-I'm H-Hinata," said the only other girl in the squad. Kaori could tell she was a shy, timid girl. Normally these kind of girls annoyed Kaori to no end, but she made a pact to herself that she would try to befriend people like Hinata. _Well, here goes nothing…_

"Hi! Hyuuga, huh? You know most people say the Hyuuga's have ugly eyes, but I don't think so! They're like little pearls!" _Did my eye just twitch?_

"O-Oh, t-thank y-you!" Hinata said.

Kaori quickly walked over to the other boy.

"And who are you?" he said.

"Shino Aburame," he said. Kaori saw that he was quiet too, but not like Hinata.

"Well now that we're all acquainted," Kurenai said, "get back to training!"

The squad turned to start sparring and practicing when Kurenai stopped Kaori.

"Except for you, Kaori," she said.

"Huh? What is it Kurenai-sensei?"

"Well, I want you to fight me."

"What?!"

"I haven't gotten a chance to see you fight at all."

"So you want me to fight you?" Kaori sweat dropped.

"Exactly."

"Oh, this ought to be fun," Kaori said dryly and sarcastically as her eyes turned to a menacing shade of maroon.

Both kunoichi took a fighting stance.

"Well come on then sensei," Kaori said.

Kurenai started by throwing a kunai, which Kaori caught between two fingers and smirked at how Kurenai thought she could get anywhere with such a simple move. Kaori lunged at Kurenai, and with a few short moves Kurenai was on the ground and the match was over. **(PurpleSharpii: Sorry I'm not very good at writing fight scenes.)**

The rest of team 8 were staring with their jaws dropped at the sight of their sensei beaten by Kaori. _Woah, who is this girl?_ Kiba thought.

Kaori's eyes returned to normal and she walked over to her sensei and extended her hand to help Kurenai up. She ignored Kaori's offered help and stood up on her own and brushed herself off.

"Fine be that way," Kaori said to herself.

"Well, what are all of you gaping at?" she said, "Get back to work!"

Kaori and Akemi walked over to a tree and sat down in its shade.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kiba shouted.

"Taking a nap," Kaori replied blatantly

"No you're not!" he shouted, "You have to train with us!"

"Nah, I'm good," she yawned, "I'll do that tomorrow."

"No, just hurry up and get off your lazy ass!!" Kiba screamed.

Kaori stood up, but not to train.

She pulled out her kunai again and said, "What did you say?! Do I need to show you why I can to skip a day of training?"

Kiba mimicked her and pulled out his own kunai, "Bring it on!"

Kaori's were starting to burn red and Akemi and Akamaru were growling at each other's owners, but before they could attack each other Kurenai stepped in.

"That's enough you two!" she scolded, "Really, you're supposed to be on the same team!"

Kaori scoffed and slumped back on the ground, and Kiba went back to Shino and Hinata.

**(Ha, why would you want to kill the boy you like?)**

"What are you talking about, Akemi??" Kaori exclaimed.

**(What? It's obvious you like him!) **

"NO!"

The two went back and forth in a classic "nuh-uh, uh-huh" argue. Then they heard laughter coming from Kurenai's mouth, and the companions, and soon the rest of the squad, were staring at their sensei and bewilderment.

"What?" Kaori asked.

Kurenai's chuckle ceased, "What? Oh, never mind."

"No really," Kiba asked, just as curious as the others, "What's so funny?"

"Well," she hesitated, "I was just thinking Kaori and Akemi's relationship is almost the same as hers and Kiba's.

Kiba was wide-eyed and Kaori said thoughtfully, "You mean Kiba's my slave? Because that could work…"

"WHAT?" Kiba shouted.

"Ok, ok," Kurenai calmed them down, "It was just a thought."

While the rest of the team trained, Kaori and Akemi slept soundly under a tree. Dozing off to thinking about Kiba as Kaori's slave and the squirrel in a nearby tree.

Hinata turned to her sensei, "K-Kurenai-sensei, w-why doesn't K-Kaori t-train w-with u-us?"

"Well, it was a long journey over here, I'm sure she's just tired," she lied.

_She doesn't even need to train with us. She went easy on me… She doesn't even have any idea of the strength she capable of… Neither do we… _Kurenai thought.

3 hours later

Kaori was being shaken roughly awake by Kurenai.

"Mm… What…?" she mumbled.

"Get off your lazy ass already!!" Kiba shouted from behind.

Kaori's eyes fluttered open, but she was too sleepy to yell at Kiba. She expected the team to still be training, but they were all sitting side by side in the grass.

"C'mon," Kurenai beckoned her over.

Kaori joined them and asked, "What's this all about?"

"Yeah, seriously Kurenai-sensei," Kiba said.

"Well I'd like to discuss a new mission with all of you."

"A-a mission?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yes, and it's a very important one too," she explained, "First of all, I won't be going with you-"

"What??" Kiba interrupted her, "What are we supposed to do without a leader??"

"Well you will have a leader," Kurenai pointed at Kaori.

"What?!?!" all four of them, even Shino and Hinata, yelled.

"Me?!" Kaori said, astonished.

"Yes you! You guys will be fine! Now, your mission is to escort two travelers to the Village Hidden in the Sand. It's a very dangerous mission, which is why you won't be alone."

The ninjas looked at their sensei in wonder.

"Team 7 will be joining you on this mission."

Kaori saw Hinata's cheeks go pink and she whispered to Shino, "Who's in Team 7?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura," Shino answered.

Kurenai continued to explain their mission, "You'll be dispatched separately. Kakashi's team will go on the ground with the travelers while you tail them from above."

"Ohh, I get it," Kaori said knowingly, "To make it look like Team 7 is their only body guards, and so we can ambush anyone, or take care of anyone who tries to ambush them!"

"Precisely, Kaori!" Kurenai agreed.

"Who are these guys? Do we really need seven people??" Kiba questioned skeptically.

"I," Kurenai hesitated, "I have no idea. Lady Tsunade refused to tell me…"

The shinobi looked at each other in worry. What would they possibly encounter that required a squad of seven? Who were these travelers they would have to guard? Why weren't their sensei's coming?

Then Kaori stood up with a fiery look in her now purple eyes and said, "Well whatever happens, I can't wait!"

* * *

**Please review!! I'm kind of disappointed with my total of 2 reviews…. Thanks for reading though :)**


End file.
